


221b - Pressure points

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [413]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, John is a Saint, M/M, sherlock is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John was at the end of his tether.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [413]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	221b - Pressure points

John was at the end of his tether.

“Sherlock, I’m at the end of my tether. You need to relax or the stress might kill you. And if not that, then I might!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if you could. I don’t have time to relax.”

“We’re waiting for Greg. Right now _you have_ time. Take off your shirt.”

“Sex, John, really? You think your dick is going to magically make me relaxed?”

“You ‘ve been driving me up the wall all day. Do I really look like I want to be having sex with you right now?”

“What then?”

“Just take your shirt off and sit on the chair for God’s sake!”

Sherlock huffed but did as he was told. John tried to remember his massage lessons and dug his thumbs into the muscles between the shoulder blades. Sherlock moaned. Loudly.  
John sighed. He’d have to go and apologise to Mrs Hudson, because she made it clear that she was not amused by ‘hearing certain activities while having lunch with Lucinda’.

When Lestrade bounded up the stairs two at a time with new intel an hour later, he was greeted by the sight of two men sleeping on the sofa, Sherlock on top of John, for the first time in days looking relaxed, almost to the degree of being boneless.

.

**Author's Note:**

> *pops up like a jack-in-the-box*
> 
> Hello! I'm still here! :D  
> How are you all? I've managed to get through the first half of this insane year more or less stable so far and discovered that of all the things I can't do right now, I only _really_ miss a few. Getting a massage when I'm really tense is one of them. So instead of me Sherlock is getting one. ;)
> 
>   
> I have started writing original ficlets, I would love for you to come over and check them out. :)  
> [Click for Shorts of Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311064/chapters/61365919).
> 
> .


End file.
